TheRammusMain
by otakuroy
Summary: The story about someone who loves playing Rammus very much.


Hello, my name is Rammus. Most people just like to play with champions with swords like a samurai with a spikey hair or a lady with a bunch of knives floating around her.

I'm not much of a champion, I usually keeping myself quiet and I'm okay with that.

The jungle is changing everytime, most monsters I face inside of it getting new looks and even the dragon invited other siblings over to come and play with us. Even though we get blown away, getting rocked tossed at us, fire roasting us or even splashing us like it's one big waterballoon fight.

Every keeps picking all kinds of junglers, a blind monk, a wolf with weird thingies on himself or even another person with a sword along with those weird looking goggles.

Perhaps I should wield a sword too so other people will pick me too.

I waited

and waited

But somehow...Nobody is picking me often as the others.

Am I too boring to them?

Am I not good enough to play with?

I guess I'm okay with that. Just means I get to do my regular things. Like drawing or having a race with my friend Hecarime for a one on one race together.

But he is usually busy too. He gets picked as well because he is really fast.

But I'm fast too though...Why wouldn't anyone pick me?...

Then one day.

I looked up and see someone hovering something over me. It's a pointy thingy those people use to pick someone to play with. I'm done hoping to get picked. I'm okay if no one ever picks me.

Then all the sudden, that thingie poked me in the chest.

I lighted up green all around me. Am I...Being picked?

Why would you pick me? I'm just an armadillo. I don't have swords, no mechanical parts on me, not even a fancy magical suit.

I ponder for a while now, I keep looking behind me to see a person always picking me for some reason.

Why would you pick me summoner? What is it about me that makes you wanna play with me?

As the match goes on, the summoner would buy me fancy stuff. I felt like my shell is way stronger now. Even some items makes me go wooooosh! I felt like I could go over 1000 movement speed.

Which I did and when it happened. I would look back to my summoner and see something weird on his face. The corners of his lips are curled up. What does that mean?

I'm not much of an emotional creature. I tell myself everything is okay, I'm normal and nothing special. I'm just an armadillo.

A few days later, I noticed the one playing me even changed his usual name to TheRammusMain. Main? What does that mean? Is it like something you can eat like a main dish?

Days became months and months became years.

The summoner would still always pick me, I lost count on how many times he wanted to play a game with me. I feel fuzzy inside, like a warm feeling I never felt before. Is it because? I'm wanted?

I even felt weird water pouring out of my eyes. Why am I leaking? I shouldn't be leaking at all.

Why is this making me...feel things?

Even the summoner is leaking sometimes now then usual. Normally the corner of his lips are up, but lately it's been pointing down. He is even wearing a weird blue make up on his eye and it's kind of swelling. I wonder why he would wear that?

Then one whole week passed by and he didn't came online at all.

Did I do something wrong? I have noticed I played badly last time we played together. Even heard him sobbing about something. He kept repeating something about quiting...But what exactly?

So I waited

And waited

But somehow...He just doesn't lit up green like I do when he picks me.

Where are you? Did I do bad? Did I do something wrong that made you stop playing with me? If so...then...I'm not okay with that.

I wanna play longer with you, cause you made me feel wanted. I wanna feel wanted. So I know someone would accept me for who I am and what I do.

Then one day, he came back on again.

He seems a bit better now, he is not wearing that odd make up anymore on his eye. Plus that swelling eye is now how it suppose to be.

He even added people to join our game now. I memorized their names cause they pop up way more often then the other ones that passed by.

I wonder if those are his friends. they even have their own champions they play often. A french sword wielder, a guy with spinning axes, a robot with extended fists and...Well again the same samuari with the spikey hair but I suppose people just likes to play with him.

Then all the sudden. My summoner is mumbling something.

Your Q is when I want to face something head on.

Your W is when I want to let out my emotions that I build up and let it come out as my strength.

Your E is for those bullies who picked on me. I don't wanna be scared anymore, I want to taunt them and show what i'm made of.

Your R is when I want to let loose and show I'm not a push over. I'm not a quitter and I won't back down from a fight no longer.

I'm not sure what he means with those letters. They just spell QWER. I wonder if that's his real name?

Well...If QWER is your name then nice to meet you QWER, I'm rammus. And i'm okay, with being your friend.

In the end, he would hold my hand and walk into the next battle. We will always walk side by side and I get the feeling he wants to keep playing with me.

Summoner...Thank you for picking me. I'm just an armadillo. But to you, I hope you see me as your champion. Cause your my champion for always picking me to play with.

Who's your champion?

The End.


End file.
